Iljrene Ahbruyn
Hand of the Protectors, one of the sub-commanders of the Protectors Iljrene Ahbruyn: Female Drow Clr3/Ftr4/Sword Dancer10; CR 18; Medium Humanoid (Elf); HD 4d10+12 plus 13d8+39; hp 154; Init +6; Spd 30 ft.; AC 28 (touch 21, flat-footed 22); Base Atk +13; Grp +19; Atk +23 melee (1d8+11, +3 Holy Keen Longsword); Full Atk +23/+18/+13 melee (1d8+11, +3 Holy Keen Longsword); Face/Reach 5 ft./5 ft.; SA Turn Undead; SQ Drow traits, SR 28; AL NG; SV Fort +18, Ref +23, Will +20; Str 22, Dex 24, Con 16, Int 18, Wis 26, Cha 18. Skills and Feats (counting all modifiers except equipment and attributes): Balance +7, Climb +4, Concentration +12 (+16 when casting defensively), Diplomacy +8, Hide +3, Intimidate +6, Jump +10, Knowledge (Local: Underdark-Northdark) +2, Knowledge (Religion) +10, Listen +6, Move Silently +3, Perform (Dance) +15, Perform (Sing) +12, Search +2, Sense Motive +3, Speak Language (Common, Elven, Undercommon, Abyssal, Draconic, Drow Sign Language, Illuskan), Spot +2, Survival +2, Tumble +9. Acrobatic, Blooded, Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Divine Vigor, Dodge, Lightning Reflexes (b), Mobility, Portal Sensitive (b), Skill Focus (Perform: Dance), Spring Attack, Weapon Focus (Longsword), Weapon Specialization (Longsword), Whirlwind Attack. Special Qualities: Drow traits: +2 Racial bonus on Listen, Search (entitled to a Search check when passing within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door), and Spot checks; Darkvision 120 ft.; Immune to Sleep; +2 Racial bonus on saves vs Enchantments; +2 Racial bonus on Will saves vs Spells and Spell-like Abilities; SR 28. Aura of Good (as 13th level cleric); Turn Undead as 3rd level cleric 10/day. Low-Light Vision. Cannot be Shaken, and ignores the effects of the Shaken condition. Sword Song (Su): Iljrene has attuned herself to her longsword. Whenever, she wields her sword it sings heroic songs, granting her a +2 Morale bonus on attack and damage rolls with the sword and a +3 Morale bonus on saves vs Mind-Affecting spells and effects. This ability is a sonic, mind-affecting effect, and can be used for a maximum of 17 rounds per day. Moonlights (Su): Iljrene can create small lights equal to those produced by a Dancing Lights spell. These lights are under her control, but cannot move more than 5 feet from her body. Iljrene can have up to 10 lights in existence at once. Sword Dance (Su): Iljrene has attuned herself to her longsword. Conferring the upon it the dancing property, She may use this ability up to 17 rounds per day. Maiden’s Sword (Su): Iljrene gains the ability to craft magic swords as if she had the Craft Magic Arms and Armor feat. This ability only works on her attuned swords, but the magic abilities given to the sword persist even if she loses her attunement to the sword. She may add any properties (including enhancement bonuses) to a sword as long as she meets the property’s other prerequisites. Spellsong (Su): Iljrene can spontaneous cast any of her domain spells of 6th level or lower. Sword Shield (Su): As a free action Iljrene may command a dancing sword to fight in a defensive manner, taking a penalty of up to -5 on the sword’s attacks in order to add the same number (up to +5) to her Armor Class. The changes to the sword’s attack rolls and her Armor Class last until her next action. She can only use this ability on one dancing sword at a time. Spell-like Abilities (as 17th level caster) 1/day–Dancing Lights, Darkness, Faerie Fire. Cleric Spells Prepared (6/7+1/7+1/6+1/6+1/4+1/3+1/2+1; base DC = 18 + spell level; caster level 13th). Deity: Eilistraee. Domains: Drow, Portal Possessions: Silver Holy Symbol (Eilistraee), +2 Elven Chainmail of Nimbleness, +3 Holy Keen Longsword, Belt of Giant Strength +6, Boots of Elvenkind, Gloves of Dexterity +6, Periapt of Wisdom +6, Piwafwi of Charisma +6, Ring of Defense +5, Ring of Evasion, various stuffed toys and dolls, other possessions unknown. Height: Unknown, Weight: Unknown, Hair: Silver, Eyes: Unknown. Piwafwi of Charisma: This black cloak grants its wearer a +10 competence bonus to Hide checks and gives a +2, +4, or +6 enhancement bonus to Charisma. Source: Created by Joseph Weber. Moderate Illusion and Transmutation; CL 8th; Craft Wondrous Item, Eagle’s Splendor, Invisibility, Creator must be a Drow; Price 16,000 gp (+2), 31,000 gp (+4), 51,000 gp (+6); Weight 1 lb. Category:Drow Category:Clerics of Eilistraee Category:Worshipers of Eilistraee Category:Fighters